


Drained

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [115]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fever, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Exhausted after the Cup of China, Yuuri isn't feeling very well.





	Drained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the short prompts "sneeze" and "Nyquil" on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

The adrenaline crash hits Yuuri like a freight train. He manages to stay steady for the awards ceremony, but he sways on his feet as soon as he’s off the ice.

Victor immediately rushes to steady him. “Poor Yuuri,” he coos. “You must be so tired. Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

Yuuri nods eagerly. Without the adrenaline, he can feel every bone and muscle in his body aching and crying out; the new bruises from falling earlier are tender and sore. His head is foggy, his senses dull.

As they begin their walk back to the hotel, Victor keeps his steadying arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri is grateful for the support. “Are you sure that you’re feeling okay?” Victor asks, palming Yuuri’s forehead with a concerned frown. “You’re a little warm.”

“I think I might be a little sick,” Yuuri admits, before snapping forward with a sudden sneeze. His head is so muddled that the sneeze managed to sneak up on him without warning.

“Bless you!” Victor says, digging through the pocket of his coat and offering Yuuri a tissue. “I think that you’re right. We’ll get some NyQuil in you as soon as we get to the hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
